Arıburnu
ogm Atatürk'ün "Ana/arta/ar Muharebatına ait Tarihçe" adını taşıyan ve kendi el yazısiyle bir okul defterine yazılmış olan eserini ilk kez ] 943 ~ Cumhuri etin XX. ıldönümü dolayısiyle "BelleJen" in 28 inci özel sayısında yayımlamıştım. Bu eser a a sonra 1962 de Türk Tarih Kurumu yayınlarının XVI. Atatürk yayınları serisinde 4 üncü sayı olarak kitap halinde basıldı. Anafartalar Tarihçesinin yayımlanmasından bir kaç yıl sonra rahmetli Tevfik Bıyıklıoğlu, bana Harp Tarihi Dairesi kitaplıj ğında Atatürk'ün Arıburnu har lerine-ait biı taput ULLULL bulunuğunu haber veJ:di. Bu çok ilginç haber üzerıne arp arihi Dairesi kitaplığında bu raporu gördüm. Verilen izinle de mikrofilmini aldırdım. Atatürk, bu raporun var oluşunu "Ana/arta/ar Muharebatma Ait Tarihçe" adlı eserinin medhal kısmında şu cümlelerle haber vermekte idi : "Bahsedeceğim hususat 19 uncu Fırka ve Arıburnu kuvvetleri kumandam sıfatiyle Arıburnu cephesinde cereyan eden muharebata dair yazdığım ve Harbiye Nezareti'ne takdim eylediğim raporda dahi tafsil edilmiştir". Yönetim işlerimin çokluğu bu rapor üzerindeki çalışmalarımı geciktirdi. ~nu raporunun -Atatürk'ün "Mukaddime" de yazdığı gibi- Birinci Dünya Savaşı içinde ve İkinci Ordu komutanlığı sıralarında Harp Tarihi Dairesinin isteği üzerine yazıldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Atatürk aynı mukaddimede, bu raporu yanında bulundurabildiği hatıra defterlerinden yararlanarak yazdığım sö lemektedir. Deme ı Atatur Ana/arta/ar uharebatma Ait VIII ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU Tarihçe" adlı kendi el yazısiyle yazılmış hihıraların< hatıra defterlerinin bulunduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Bu -Karlsbad hatıra defterleri dışında- nerede olduğunu c Türk harflerine çevirerek yayımladığımız Arıburı 23 x 28 ölçüsünde parlak ikinci hamur kağıda alatur keple yazılmıştır. Kağıtlar iç içe konmak suretiyle de getirilmiş ve sonra kırmızı bezle ciltlenmiştir. Mukaddime sayfasının numarası yoktur. Bund, sayfalara birden başlayarak numara konmuştur. Rap< sayfada bitmektedir. Anca)<: 17 ve 18 inci sayfalara numara konmuş, 34 ve 35 inci sayfaların numaraları a Raporun yazısı Atatürk'ün el yazısı değildir. Y kaddime ile son sayfanın altında kırmızı mürekkeı: vardır. Rapor genellikle okunaklı ve işlek bir rik'a il tır. Bazı sayfalarda yazının karakteri değişmektedir. şılıyor ki Atatürk, bu raporunu ya ayrı ayrı zaman ayrı kimselere dikte etmiş, yahut kendi el yazısı mü başka başka kimselere kopye ettirmiştir. Defterin üzerine "Atatürk'Ün Arzburnu Muharebı Rapordur" cümlesini taşıyan makine ile yazılmış bir et tınımıştır. Raporda yer yer cümle düşüklükleri ve grame vardır. Bunu raporun dikte veya kopye edildikten so mamış olmasına yoruyorum. Bazı çok açık hatalar d manayı değiştirmeyen hatalar olduğu gibi bırakılmıştı Baskıda italik harflerle dizilen cümle ve sözcük raporda altları çizilen cümle ve sözcüklerdir. Bazı yer tarafımızdan italikle dizilmiştir. * işaretli notlar rapor' olan notlardır. Rakamla gösterilen notlar tarafımdan k Raporda geçen bütün tarihler rumı tarihlerdi ayrıca miladiye çevrilmemiştir. Raporun sonuna eklenmiş olan dizin Doçent Dr. , sözlük ise Bay Mahmut İybar tarafından hazırlanmıştı yer yer konan yan başlıklar tarafımdan eklenmiştir. Rapor'un baş ve son sayfaları ile 69 ve 134 'ür lannın fotokopileri esere eklenmiştir. ULUG İGDEMİR MUKADDİME Tarihin henüz kaydetmediği gibi, beşeriyetin de akıl ve hayalinden geçirm~diği bir ~ddet ve dehşetle devam eden ve c~ mukadderatına hükmeyleyen ve büyük millet ve hükümetlerin istikbalini tayın edecek bır mahiyet iktisap eylemesine mebni gaye-i emele vusul için tarakkiyat-ı hazıranın en son ve mucizenüma asarından istifade fırsatı kaçırmayan tarafeynin fen ve sanattaki hakiki kudretlerini de alem-i insaniyete gösterecek bir şekil alan Harb-i Umumi'nin safahatını layıkıyle kayıt ile ahlafa kıymettar bir yadigar-ı harp bırakmak azmiyle bir eser tertip ve tahririne teşebbüs eden Karargah-ı Umumi Tarih-i Harp şubesi tarafından alakadar bulunduğum Arıburnu ve Anafartalar'daki harekat ve muharebata dair hatırat ve mütalaatımı havi ~mufassal bir ra or irsali müekkıden tale olunmaktadır. Pilvaki bizzat sev ve idare eylediğim Arıburnu kuvvetleri ve Anafartalar grubundaki harekat ve muharebatın tarz-ı cereyanı hakkında mufassal rapor tanzimi için harp ceridelerindeki vesaik-ı resmiyeden maada mazbut ve gayri mazbut hatıratım mevcut ise de, bunların maksad11emın ve tarih-ı askerimizi tamamıyle tenvir ve tezyin edecek tarzda tertip ve tahriri ancak bilcümle hatırat ve esasatı kemal-i sükunetle derpiş edebilmeğe müsait zaman ve mekana mazhariyete vabestedir. Halbuki akdemce Arıburnu'ndaki meşagili, Anafartalar hadisatının verdiği yorgunluk hasta düşünceye kadar takip ettiği ve bu sebeple muhtaç olduğum istirahate her ne kadar biraz nailolmuş isem de, bu da maksada kafi gelecek bir raddeye ermeden şark dar'ü1-harekatına geldiğim ve buradaki tarz-ı güzariş-i hayatım ise birbirini vely ü takip eden ve bir an için olsun sakin bulunmağa fırsat vermeyen Bitlis, Muş, Çapakçur cephelerindeki harekat ve muharebat ve bunu mütea- 4 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU kip İkinci Ordu Kumandanlığı vekaletini ifa gibi y nin hal ve mevkiin müstesna bir surette tecelli ede riyle talep ettiği fazla iştigaHlt ile mali bulunduğu ci olduğum sükı1neti ve müsait zamanı bulmağa im diğim gibi, reviş-i hale nazaran harbin devamı müc nailiyet de daire-i imkan haricinde bulunmasına biı lunduğum harekat ve muharebat-ı muhtelife ve mi.i kında bütün manasıyle bir vesika-i tarihiye vücı sulhün ferda-yı akdi ne taliken tarih-i harp şubes başladığı kitabın tehir-i tahririne sebebiyet verme! dilik ancak yanımda bulundurabildiğim defter-i mÜşkül ve gayr-i mÜsait zamanlar arasında ihtilfi ~ılalı zamanlarda cemi' ve .tertip ve ~ şubenın maksadına hadim olabileceği kanaatinde aksamını irsal ile iktifa mecburiYetlnden tahlis-i n( 12. 1 ı. 1332 Sofya'da ateşemiliter iken Tekirdağı'nda derdest-i teşkil bulunan on dokuzuncu fırka kumandan1ığına celbolundum. Henüz fırkanm matlup veçhile teşkiline zaman kalmadan itilaf devletlerif\in Çanakkale boğazı aleyhinde tehditkar bir vaziyet almaları uzerine fırkanm yalnız elli _yedinci alayı ile Maydos'a hareket emrini aldım. -----Alayı, fırkaya mensup sunuf-ı muaveneyi nakil için gelen vapurlar denizin muhalefetinden irkabı gayri mümkün kılmakta ve hareketi tehir eylemekte olmasma rağmen, hareketimin tesrii emrolunmakta idi. Maksat beraber götüreceğim kıtaat ile beraber gitmek ise, bunu arzu edildiği veçhile tesrie imkan olmadığı, eğer yalnız şahsımın Maydos'a gitmesi mültezem ise, nakliye vapurlarından birinin şahsıma hasredilmesine müsaade olunması lüzumunu arzettim. Cevaben bir vapura rakiben hareketim, bu da olmadığı takdirde Muradlı istasyonuna hayvanla ve oradan şimendifer ile ve badehu diğer bir istasyondan hayvanla Maydos'a azimetim 1üzumu üçüncü kolordu kumandanlığmdan emredilmekte idi. Bu iş'arattan şahsen Maydos'ta biran evvel bulunmak lüzumu taayyün eylemek te idi ise de, karadan gitmek halinde denizin kesb-i sükunet etmesine intizarla geçecek zamandan daha pek çok zaman sarfmı mucip olacağı düşünülmüş ve zaten bu sırada irkaba imkan da görülmüş olduğundan kıtaat1a beraber vapurlara binerek Maydos'a gelinmiştir. Maydos'ta ıstanbul'dan gönderilen yetmiş ikinci ve yetmiş yedinci alaylar fırkaya ilhak edilerek fırka yeniden tesis ve teşkil edilmiştir. Zaten Maydos mmtıkasmda bulunan dokuzuncu fırkanın yirmi altıncı ve yirmi yedinci alayları ve bazı bataryaları dahi taht-ı kumandama verilerek Maydos mıntıka sı kumandan- XiX Kom Atan May BÖ1i Kom Seddülbahir'e Ilk Çıkarma 6 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAPORU Iığı nam ı altında "Ece" limanıyle "Seddülbahi dahil arasındaki sahilin muhafazasına memu talimatlara nazaran hem mevki-i müstahkerı ve hem de üçüncü kolordunun taht-ı emrinde c irtibat bir cihete tabiye ve diğer cihete idaı her iki makama tabiyece merbut idi. İşbu mıntıkada Balkan muharebesinin so liva Fahri Paşa taht-ı kumandasında bulunan namı altındaki kuvvetlerin erkan-ı harbiyesi h dürü vazifesiyle bulunduğum sıralarda sahili vı sını ariz ü amik tetkik etmiş idim. Bu tetkikatımdan hasıl olan kanaate görı teşebbüsünde, Seddülbahir ve Kabatepe civz aynı zamanda ihraç yapabilmesi mümkün ve b sahil aksamının düşmanın ihracına sahilde ma müdafaası da mümkün ve lazım görülmüştür Bu itibarla yirmi altıncı ve yirmi yedinci 2 2 Kabatepe ve Seddülbahir sahil mıntıkalannda ı tibat-ı tedafüiyye bizzat gezilerek ve görülerel nokta-i nazara göre tadil edilmiş ve her halde r çalannın her biri için birer alay kafi görülmüş , fırka bir alayıyle Saralim Çiftliği'nde ve aksam-] Maydos'ta bulundurulmuştur. Maydos mıntıka sı kumandanIığım esnasın miyet ve şayan-ı tezkar olarak cereyan eden hac vetlerinin Kumkale'ye olduğu gibi, Seddülbahir' teşebbüs eylemesidir. Yevm-i mezkfırda mevki-i müstahkem h Paşa, kendisiyle Kilidülbahir'de mülakatımı emir ve işbu mülakattan sonra da Cevat Paşa ile birI sevahil müfettişi Usedom Paşa dahi beraber ol. meli sahil bataryalannı gezmek ve yeni hal-i is nacak bir sahra bataryası için mevzi intihap ey nim de refakatim arzu edilmiş ve hep birlikte bul vazifenin hitamıyle Cevat Paşa'dan Kilidülbahi sonra Maydos'a avdetim esnasında düşmanın S kısım asker çıkardığı ve asker dolu bir çok mavn: ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 7 taya yanaşmakta bulunduğu haberini aldım. Bunun üzerine zaten erkfm-ı harbirn tarafından haberdar edilmiş olan on dokuzuncu fırka alayları harekete ihzar ve Seddülbahir mıntıkasında bulunan 26'ıncı alay kumandanına "Bizzat şimdi yanınıza hareket ediyoruIlb ~enim oray~ muvj!§latıma kadar sahile çıkmış .olan düşman behemehal denize _dökülecek9.!::.' emri telefonla tebliğ ·edilmiştir. Ve dört nal yürüyüşle alay karargahı olan Kirte'ye ve oradan da doğrudan doğruya Seddülbahir'e gittim. Filhakika benim oraya muvasalatımda düşmanın karaya ayak basmış olan cüz'i bir kuvveti orada bulunan kuvvetimizin süngü ile düşman üzerine atılması suretiyle kamilen mahvedilmiş ve ihraç noktasının bu suretle ciddi müdafaa edilmekte olduğu düşman tarafından anlaşılması üzerine dolu olarak Seddülbahir'e teveccüh etmiş olan sandal ve mavnalar Kumkale'ye tebdil-i vech eylemişlerdir. Gece karanlıkta yaralıları dolaştığım sırada Mehmet Çavuş namında birinin düşmana hücum esnasında elindeki silahının gayr-i kabil-i istifade bir hale gelmesinden hücuma taşla devam ettiğini anladıiımdan teşvik-i emsale badi olacağı mmahazasıyle derhalorada merkumun nişanla taltifini arz ve istirham eyledim --- - - (Bilaliare pe ziyade şöhret alan Mehmet Çavuş buôur).l - * * * Düşmanın bu ihraç teşebbüsünde takip ettiği maksadın Boğaz medhalinin tarafeyninde Seddülbahir ve Kumkale'de çıkarmağa muvaffak olduğu kuvvetlerle karada birer nokta-i istinada malik olmak ve bu sayede donanmasıyle boğazı zorlamak için icra edeceği bahri hareketi teshil eylemek olduğunu kabul ediyorum. Düşman bu gayeye vasıl olamamak halinde dahi Seddülbahir 1 Mehmet Çavuş Bigalıdır. Ben kendisini bu savaştan bir kaç ay sonra tebdil-i hava için Biga'ya geldiği zaman gördüm ve savaşın hikayesini kendinden dinledim. Mehmet Çavuş savaşı şöyle anlatıyordu: "Ben mangamla nöbette idim. Düşman gemileri sahili şiddetle bombardıman ettikten sonra çıkarma yapmaya başladılar. Bu esnada gizlendi ği miz yerden çıkarak yere yattık ve düşmana ateşe başladık. Düşman da yere yatarak bize ateş ediyordu. Birbirimize çok yakındık. Bir ara bemim tüfeğimin mekanizması işlemez oldu. Hırsımdan tüfeği attım. Bunu gören bir düşman neferi ayağa kalkarak bana ateş etmeğe başladı. Hemen istihkam küreğini çekerek üzerine atıldım. Kaç kişiyi vurduğumu hatırlamıyorum. Gözümü açtığım zaman kendimi sıhhiye çadırında buldum." U. İ. 8 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU ve Kumkale'de boğaz medhalini müdafaa eden 1 3 ve mahiyetini tamamen tezahür ettirmek ve keşf bir maksadı dahi temin etmiş oluyordu. * * * 18 Mart 1915 Deniz Saldırı., 5-1-1331 ı günü sabahı karargahım olan Mayd lunan mevki-i müstahkem kumandam Mirliva Ce\ Iikte kendilerine Seddülbahir sahil mıntıkasını tem: için ittihaz eylemi Ş olduğum tertibat ve tedabiri göstermek maksadıyle Kirte'ye hareket eyledik. ( latımızda tafsiliH ve teferruatı ol baptaki vesaik-i 11 sarrah bulunduğu veçhile düşman donanmasınl! mahsus la boğaza takarrüp ve medhali bombardım m gördük. Ve bizzat düşman donanmasının Kı istikametlerine tevcih eylediği atışlarının altında üzerine ben mezkfır mıntıkanın muhafazasına m( ncı alay kumandamna müteyakkız bulunması mat-ı şifahiye verdikten sonra Cevat Paşa vazife~ lunabiirnek üzere Maydos'a avdet ettik.2 Düşmar tiyle neticelenen bugünkü muharebe yalnız bahren kara mıntıkasında düşmamn bazı gemileriyle sah bulundurmuş olduğundan 3 başka şayan-ı tezkar mamıştır. * * * Bu hadise-i bahriyeden sonra düşmanın boğ: nanmasıyle zorlayarak istihsal-i maksat etmekten ğına hükmediyor ve sahile asker ihracı suretiyle ( büsatta bulunacağına ihtimal veriyordum. Buna fazasını deruhte eylediğim mıntıkamn ihraca dalı noktalarında tel örgüleri vücude getirmek, mitral tirmek, mevki-i müstahkemden alınan nordenfeld'] eylemek suretiyle tezyid-i tertibat-ı tedafüiyye edi! umum kıtaat ve ihtiyat kuvvetlerini hal-i teyakkm mak için ittihaz-ı tedabir kılınmakta idi. 1 18 Mart 1915. U. i. 2,3 Cümle aynen böyledir. U. İ. ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 9 Düşmanın İmroz, Mondros limanlarında meşhud olan bahri faaliyetleri ve menabi-i muhtelifeden ahz ü tebelluğ edilen malumattan düşmanın kıtaat-ı cesime ile ciddi olarak ihraç teşebbüsatında bulunacağına kat'! olarak hüküm vermiştim. Benim tetkikat ve tasavvuratıma nazaran dÜşmanın ihraç harekatına saha olarak intihap edeceği sahil, muhafazası uhdemde bulunan Maydos mıntıkasında Seddülbahir ve Kabatepe ile şimal ve cenubu idi. Bu cihete yakın hasıl ey1emiş bulunduğumdan düşmanın teşebbüsünde bilcümle kıtaat kumandanıarına suret-i hareketlerini talim etmiş olmak maksadıyle atiyen saha-i hakikate çıkan zemin üzerinde bir kaç günler harp oyunu yaptırmakla iştigal ettim. Filhakika düşman Seddülbahir mıntıkasını şimalden cenuba ve bütün imtidadınca ateş altında bulundurabilmek faidesine malik idi. Buna karşı tamamen sahilde bulunan kıtaatımızı takviye için hareket edecek olan kuvvetler Alçıtepe'den sonra nazardan ve ateşten tesettür mümkün olmayan düz bir mıntıkayı geçmek mecburiyetinde bulunacaklardı. Düşman bu mıntıkaya çıkmağa ve Alçıtepe'yi elde etmeğe muvaffak olduğu takdirde boğazın medhalinden itibaren mühim bir kısmına sahip olmak faidesini temin edebilecekti. Alçıtepe'ye yerleştireceği bataryalada mezkfır tepe hizasına kadar olan boğaz kısmının tarafeyn bataryalarına müessir olacak ve bilhassa Rumeli sahilindeki bataryaları tahrip ve donanmasının dahi Boğazın içine girerek müştereken istilisal-i maksat esbabını istihsal eylemiş olacaktı. Düşmanı Seddülbahir'e çıkmaktan menedebilecek kuvvet doğrudan doğruya sahilde mevazi-i müdafaaya yerleştirilmiş olan kuvvetten ibaret bulunacaktı. Bu kuvvet mühim düşman teşebbüsüyle mütenasip hadden ve kendisinin donanma ateşinin muharrip tesiratına karşı tahaffuz edecek ve ancak düşman piyadesinin sahile takarrüp ve huruca başlaması anında faaliyete geçebilecek tedabir ve tertibattan mahrum bulunduğu takdirde, tehlikenin bertaraf edilmesini müşkül görüyordum. Bu mülahazatımı 5-1-31 günü birlikte Kirte'ye hareket ettiğimiz sırada dahi mevki-i müstahkem kumandanı Cevat Paşa'ya izah etmiştim. Kendileri Seddülbahir mıntıkasının pek dar olmasından düşmanın kuvay-ı mühimmesine cevelangfth olamayacağı kanaatinde bulunduğunu beyan etmişti. 10 ARlBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAP( Kabatepe ve civarı sahili hakkında da ( şunlardı : Bu sahil kısmı boğazın hakikate bahir'e pek yakın bulunuyor. Düşman ba~ sahile çıkarma yaptığı ve kendisini tevkif kuvvetlere tesadüf etmediği takdirde, doğı dos ve Kilidülbahir'e tesir etmek suretiyle sadına vasıl olabilirdi. Bu gayeye vusulden cek kuvvetler Seddülbahir mıntıkasındaki k Düşman bu gayeye Seddülbahir mıntıka~ vetlerle nailolabilirdi 1. Herhalde her iki c: birer kuvvetli işgal müfrezesi ile işe başlam, nan cihette kuvay-i ihtiyatiyesini kullanmak imtisal bir hareket idi. Binaenaleyh Seddül düşündüğüm gibi mezkur mıntıkanın dahi tar-ı kafi kuvvetle doğrudan doğruya müd, diyordum. * * * Düşmanın Anadolu cihetinde Menderes ihraç etmesini muhtemel ve tehlikeli görmt Balkan muharebesinin son safhasında Çan ihtimale karşı suret-i muhafaza ve müdafaa bat-ı tedafüiyeyi tayin ve tatbik ettirmeğe m( memuriyetim hasebiyle icra eylediğim tetkik<: düşmanın Menderes sahiline çıkaracağı kuV' S sında mühim mukavemete tesadüf etmeyebil tan sonra Boğaz'a icra-yı tesir edecek hatta ge. ca bir mesafe dahilinde muhtelif mevani-i arz bilecek tevkif kuvvetleri karşısında ve en nih cenup cephesinde kıymet-i tedafüiyesi ziyade b tesadüf edecektir. Düşman bu tarafta en ziyad masından da Seddülbahir ve Kabatepe sahillt istifade edemeyecekti. Düşmanı daha ileride o hatt-ı müdafaada tevkif edebilecek kadar ku yerleştirilmesine imkan tasavvur ediyordum. Düşmanın Bolayır cihetinde bir kuvvet i layır Kolordusu erkanı harbiye reisi sıfatıyle 1 Bu cümle düzeltilmiştir. U. 1. ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 11 yır'da bulunduğum sıralardaki tetkikatıma istinaden baidülihtimal görmüyordum. Ancak bu cihete vuku bulacak ihraç; Seddü/bahir ve Kabatepe civarında ihraç olunacak kuvvetlerin temin ve teshil-i maksadı için tiill bir nokta-i nazara tiibi kalabilecekti. Halbuki böyle bir maksad-ı tiillyi tatmin, mak sad-ı hakikiye masruf kuvvetlerin israfını mucip olacaktı. İzah eylediğim teliikkiyat ve nu kat-ı nazara göre memur olduğum vazifenin emniyetle ifası için malik olduğum kuvvetleri, ki 19'uncu fırkanın üç alayıyle 9'uncu fırkanın iki alayından ibaret idi, gayri kiifi gördüm. Filhakika müteakiben Maydos cihetinde kuvvetin tezyidi mesele-i mühimmesinin başkumandanhk vekiilet-i celilesince nazar-ı dikkate alınarak bidayette 9'uncu fırka aksam-ı mütebakıyesinin de Anadolu cihetinden Maydos mıntıkasına geçirilmesine başlanmıştı. 10/ i /31 tarihinde mevki-i müstahkem kumandanlığındaıı vürut eden emirde, dokuzuncu fırkanın Maydos mıntıkasında bulunan yirmi altıncı ve yirmi yedinci alaylarından maada kuvay-i mütebakıyesinin dahi mezkfır mıntıkaya nakledileceği ve mevki-i müstahkem mıntıkasının Rumeli mıntıkası kumandanlığına dokuzuncu fırka kumandanı Miralay Halil Sami Beyin tayin olunduğu ve Sazlimanı'ndan Tenkerderesi mansabına kadar olan Rumeli sahil mıntıkasının muhafazasına tahsis olunan kuvvetin dokuzuncu fırka nizam-ı harbine dahil kuvvetten ibaret bulunduğu ve kumandanı bulunduğum on dokuzuncu fırkanın Maydos'da top-lu olarak ihtiyat-ı umumiyi teşkil edeceği ve bu fırkanın ledelhace üçüncü kolorduca da celbedileceği gibi, mevki-i müstahkemin Anadolu ve Rumeli mıntıkaları için de istihdam olunacağı tebliğ edilmişti. * * * Mezkfır emir teliikki edildiği gün, on dokuzuncu fırkanın 72 ve 77'inci alayları ile dokuzuncu fırkanın 26 ve 27'inci alayları öteden beri bulundukları sahil mıntıkalarını tarassut ve temin ile meşgul bulunduklarından 10/1/1331 saat 9,40 öğleden sonrada verdiğim fırka emriyle 11-1-1331 akşamına kadar 26'ıncı ve 27'inci alaylar evvelce bulundukları sahil mıntıkalarını 11/121-1331 gecesi tesellüm ve 72'inci ve 77'inci alaylar Sarafim çiftliği ve Maydos'taki muayyen olan ordugiihlarına avdet eylemişlerdir. 12 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 11-1-1331 günü dokuzuncu fırka kuman Bey Maydos'a muvasalat ettiklerinden mın kendine ait kuvvetleri mir-i mumaileyhe teslir mezkürdan sonra fırkanın talim ve terbiyesiyl aynı zamanda Kilidülbahir etrafında vücuda ğım Çamburnu tabyası (100 rakımlı tepe-230) , şarki sırtlarındaki hatt-ı müdafaa-i kat'iyenin Ü devam olunmuştur. 6 Halil Sami Bey memur olduğu mıntıkanın ve müdafaası hakkında rey ve mütaHiamı sord mam karaya çıkartmamak suretiyle ifa-yı vazife hakkındaki nokta-i nazarımı ve bunun için ben ması eğleb-i ihtimalolan mahdut ve muayyen i sının yani Kabatepe civarı ve Seddülbahir sahil manın ihraç teşebbüsü halinde derhal hatt-ı teessüs edecek surette kuvvetli tertibat almak li yan ettim. Mir-İ mumaileyh aynı nokta-i nazard bir eylemiştir. Ben Maydos mıntıkasının emr-i muhafaza: teşebbüsü anında, doğrudan doğruya sahili rr olunmak lazım gelen bir fırkanın, Maydos civarı lacak kuvve-i ihtiyatiyenin takviyesine kadar edeceğini ve fakat herhalde doğrudan doğruya mı muhassas ve mmtıka kumandanının emri altm daha bir fırkamn Maydos ve civarında bulunmas diyordum. Vakıa 19'uncu fırka Maydos ve civarında toı kılmıştı. Fakat bu, mıntıka ihtiyat ı ve mıntıka doğrudan doğruya emri altında olmayıp bir ordu. icabat-ı hadisata göre mezkür fırka 3'üncü kolor lığı ve mevki-i müstahkem kumandanlığı gibi muh takdiratma göre istihdam olunabilecek ve May kumandanınm 19'uncu fırkaya emir vermek selan yacak idi. Filhakika on dokuzuncu fırkanm dokuzunc emrine girmesi lüzumunu tabii görerek o yolda h: olduğu maruzatma cevaben üçüncü kolordu kuı ARlBURNU MUHAREBELERt RAPORU 13 Lu la -ı e 12/13-1-1331 tariWi mahrem emirnamesinin ikinci maddesinde "dokuzuncu fırka kumandanlığının taht-ı emrine girilmesi gayri caizdir" denilmekte idi. Dokuzuncu fırka kumandam Halil Sami Beyi Selanik'te Nümune taburu kumandam olarak bulunduğu 1323 tariWerinden beri pek güzel tammakta idim. Nezahat-i kalbiyesi şayan-ı hürmet olan bu arkadaşımızın Çanakkale boğazının en mÜhim bir kara mıntıkasını muhafaza gibi mühim bir vazife de sevk ve idarece müşkül bir vaziyette kalabilmesi ihtimalini pek kuvvetli görüyordum. Maahaza bugünlerde bu emir ve kumanda ve kuvvet meselesinin başkumandanlık vekalet-i celilesince ciddi bir surette nazar-ı dikkate alındığı ve beşinci ordunun teşkiliyle bu husus-ı mühim .için muvafık görülen tedbirlerin ittihaz edilmekte olduğu görülmekte idi. Üçüncü kolordu kumandanlığının 16/17-1-1331 saat 1,45 sonrada şifreli telgrafnamesinde on dokuzuncu fırkadan ~ir alayın 18-1-1331'de Çanakkale'ye izamı ordu kumandanlığının emri iktizasından bulunduğu ve karargah-ı umumiden vapur istenildiği, şayet gelmez ise oradaki vesaitten bilistifade ve mevki-i müstahkem kumandanlığıyle de bilmuhabere alayın mümkün olabildiği kadar nakli ve artık Sarafim çiftliğinde bir alayın bulundurulmasına Ilüzum kalmadığı bildirilmekte idi. Mevki-i müs- i tahkem kumandanlığıyle vuku bulan muhaberede mezkur kumandanlık bu hususta adem-i malumat beyan ile meseleye müdahale etmekten içtinap eylemiştir. Bunun üzerine üçüncü kolordu kumandanlığına berveçh-i ati müracaat olunmuştur: tl çüncü Kolordu Kumandanlığına Maydos i 7-1-1331 16/17-1-1331 ve 318 numaralı şifreye cevaptır: Fırkadan bir alayın Çanakkale'ye nakli hususunda mevki-i müstahkem kumandanlığıyle vuku bulan muhaberede bir alayın Çanakkale'ye nakli hakkında mevki-i müstahkem kumandanlı- 14 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAF-ORI ğmca hiç bir malumatm mevcut olmadığı, 1: tın icrası için beşinci ordu kumandanlığına ' tikten sonra emir ve kumanda irtibatının ta nib-i samilerine müracaat olunması lüzumu tanbuldan vapur geldiği takdirde Çanakkale yatları vasıtasıyle nakliyatın temini mÜmküı takdirde ne yapılacağının ve alay geçtikten manda ve idarece yine fırkaya mı merbut 1 Menderes civarında bulunan on birinci fırkay, müstahkem kumandanınm mı emrine tabi karşı tarafta Çanakkale'de mi kalacak, yoks, kasının herhangi bir noktasına mı sevk olun, göre tebligatta bulunulmak üzere keyfiyetin eı bir alayını karşıya göndererek parçalandıkta bında Gelibolu'ya celbedilmek üzere ihtiyat-ı ibaret bulunan vazife ile mi muvazzaf bulunac, mıntıkasının bir ihtiyatı gibi mi telakki edilece, takdirde mezkur mıntıka kumandanıyle emr ü tının ne yolda tesis edilmesi lazım geleceğinin t ınü sterhamdır. 19. F ] ] Buna alınan cevap da şu idi: 19. Fırka Kumandanlığına C : 17-1-1331 telefona. 18 Martta Çanakkale'ye geçirilecek olan , manda irtibatı taayyün edinceye kadar kemaka altında bulunacaktır. Yevm-i mezburda vapur ge: Maydos'ta ve gerek Çanakkale sevkıyatında i istifade olunarak alayın behemehal nakline çalı: 8 Fırkanın vazifesi değişmemiş olup i doğrudan doj merbuttur. 3. KoloJ ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 15 Fırkaca 77'inci alay intihap ve fırka erkan-ı harbi nezareti tahtında 18- i -1331 öğleden evvel saat 8' den itibaren nakline başlanmış ve alay 18/19-1-1331 gecesi kamilen Çanakkale'de ordugahlara yerleştirilmiş ve şehrin inzibatı için ittihaz-ı tedabir kılınmış bulunuyordu. 18-1-1331 günü Maydos'u, refakatlerinde üçüncü kolordu kumandam olduğu halde teşrif eden beşinci ordu kumandam Liman Paşa hazretlerinin bizzat şifahen verdikleri emre nazaran Çanakkale'ye geçirilmiş olan alayın vazifesi orada inzibat-ı askeri tesisinden ibaret bulunacaktı. Bu nokta·i nazardan alay kumandanlığına iktiza eden evamir ve talimat verilmiş ve tatbik ettirilmiştir. Yevm-i mezkfırda ordu kumandam, dokuzuncu fırka kumandanı tarafından sahilin muhafazası emrinde ittihaz edilmiş olan tertibatı teftiş etmek üzere evvela Kabatepe'ye ve badehu Alçıtepe'ye gittiler. Benim de refakatim emir buyurulmuş olduğundan beraber bulundum. Liman Paşa hazretleri dokuzuncu fırka tarafından doğrudan doğruya sahilin müdafaası nokta-i nazarından alınmış olan tertibatı tasvip etmediler. Müşarünileyh sahili zayıf kıtaatla tarassut ettirerek kısm-ı kül1ileri geride bulundurmak ve düşman karaya çıktıktan sonra gerideki ihtiyatlarla ve süngü hücumuyle karaya çıkacak olan düşmam denize dökmek nokta-i nazarını tavsiye ediyorlardı. Buna binaen yeniden ahzını emrettikleri tertibat bu nokta-i nazardan olacaktı. Müşarünileyhin bu baptaki emirleri üçüncü kolordu ve dokuzuncu fırka kumandanıarına arazi üzerinde ve mahall-i tatbik tertibat da vuku bulmuş idi. Karargahlarımıza avdette dokuzuncu fırka kumandam nezdime gelerek ittihazı emrolunmuş olan yeni suret-i tertibatın kendisine emniyet bahş olmadığım beyan ve bu bapta reyimi sual etti. Ben de tamamen sahilin yalnız tarassuduyle iktifa olunması fikrine esasen öteden beri muarız bulunduğumdan mir-i mumaileyhe o yolda fikir ve mütalaatımı beyan ettim. Bunun üzerine dokuzuncu fırka kumandam tarafından kolorduya barapor istirhamatta bulunulmuştur. 77'inci alay 24-1-1331 tarihinden itibaren tekrar Maydos'a nakledilerek Ki/ya civarında ordugaha yerleştirildi. ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU Üçüncü kolordu kumandanının 26-1-1 dokuz numaralı kolordu emrinde beşinci on Gelibolu şibih ceziresinde bulunan üçüncü 1 9 hattından itibaren şibih cezireyi muhafazaya yedinci fırkanın Bolayır hattında Deliyani dokuzuncu fırkanın Ağı/dere'den itibaren şib maarız körfezine müteveccih cenup kısmına Deliyani limanı ile Ağı/dere arasında jandarma bildiriliyor ve mezkfır emrin dokuzuncu ma kuzuncu fırka ihtiyat-ı umumidir. Düşmanın katına göre Gelibolu, M aydos mıntıkalarında hetinde istihdam olunacaktır. Fırkanın bir al runun Biga:ıı havalisinde, diğer alayının Maı kuvay-i mütebakıyesinin Maydos'ta bulum denilmekte idi. İşbu emirden evvel 26-1-1331' de fırkanın idi: 77'inci alay Kilya iskelesi garbında ordug birinci ve ikinci tabudarıyle ve dokuzuncu fırka seri sahra bataryası ve istihkam bölüğü Çambur ta, fırkanın kuvay-i mütebakıyesi Maydos'ta k tirilmiş idi. Bigalı köyü ile Bigalı kışlasında biı bulunmakta idi. Dokuz numaralı kolordu emri nın vaz'ülceyşi 28-1-1331 tarihli fırka emri ile t alay ve cebel taburu Bigalı'ya 77. alay ve sahra tabur (on beşinci fırkadan yeni vürut eden) Maı miş ve Maydos'ta yalnız 72. alay ile süvari bölüği ler terk edilıniştir. Fırka kısm-ı küllisinin Bigalı cihetlerinde i biyle fırka karargahının dahi o cihete nakli tak 28-1-1331' de üçüncü kolordu kumandanlığına 1: hakika 6-2-1331'de fırka ile Bigalı-Turşun köyü, fartalar- Turşun köyü istikametlerinde icra ettiril müteakip fırka karargahı Bigalı köyünde tesis i 10-2-1331 günü düşman tayyare filosu tarafınd bombardıman edilmesi üzerine 72'inci alay dahi şimalindeki sırtlara ordugaha çıkarıldı. 11-2-1331 günü Maydos'a gelip ve yine Gel eden üçüncü kolordu kumandanıyle görüşmek ü ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAPORU 17 gittiğimde şifahen telakki eylediğim emir üzerine Turşun'da bulunan Bursa seyyar jandarma taburunu tebdil etmek üzere 77' inci alayın ÜçÜncü taburunu gönderdim. Bu tabur Bursa seyyar jandarma taburunun tarassutuna memur olduğu sahil mıntıkasını tesellÜm eylemiştir. 6-2-1331 'den 12-2-1331 gÜnÜ sabahına kadar kolordudan vuku bulan tebligatta verilmiş olan malumat berveçhi ati hulasa edilir: 5-2-l33l'de bir düşman zırhlısınm Enez'i bombardıman ettiği ve aynı günde Çanakkale'den uçurulan bir tayyaremizin Bozcaada' ya bombalar attığı ve düşmanın piyade mitralyöz ve topçu ateşlerine maruz kaldığı ve Kepez önÜnde batırılan tahtelbahiri götürmek Üzere ve tarafımızdan vuku bulan teşebbüsÜ men için düşmanın bazı sef On Dokuzuncu Fırka Kumanda Kaymakam M. KEMAL Bu·emri isal ettikten sonra idi ki, 77, 72'inci alaylar kumar danıarından saat 7,05 sonrada yazılmış olan atideki rapor almıştım: Fırka 19 Kumandanlığına İleri hattan 14/2/1331 Saat 7,05 sonr< Alay 33'den iki tabur alay kumandam ile geldiler. Kıtaat takviye ettiler. İlerliyoruz. Cenab-ı Hakkın inayetiyle düşmar püskürtülecektir. Peyderpey arz-ı malumat olunacaktır. Alay 72 K. Binbaşı MÜNİR Alay 77 K. Binbaşı SAİp Saat 9 sonrada sağ cenahtan vürut eden raporlardan düşmanın bazı cephelerde denize kadar döküldüğü, muzafferiyetin parlak devam ettiği, bir mitralyöz alındığı, düşman sol cenahından çevrildiği, muttasıl hücuma devam edildiği bildirilmekte idi. Ve gece yarısına kadar cepheden gelen haberlerde dahi KırmızısIrt'ın zabtolunduğu ve sahile karşı olan sırt kenarımn dahi işgal edildiği anlaşılmakta idi. Fakat gece yarısından sonra saat 1,10 evvelde alay 33 kumandanı Kaymakam Şevki, alay 77 kumandam Binbaşı Saip, alay 72 kumandam Binbaşı Münir Beylerin ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 59 müşterek imza ile gönderdikleri arz-ı mahzarda "düşmanın tahkimata ehemmiyet vermesinden naşi vuku bulan hücumlarda matlup muvaffakıyetin bir türlü istihsal edilemediği, zabİtandan çok yaralı olduğu, her halde daha ziyade kuvvete lüzum olduğu" dermeyan ediliyordu. Bundan sonra alay 27 kumandanının saat 1,40 evvelde (15/2/1331) Arıburnu sırtlarından atideki raporu alınmıştı: On Dokuzuncu Fırka Kumandanlığına 1 - Cephemize gelen sırtı zabtettik. Sahile doğru yapılan hücumumuz düşmanın müessir yan ateşlerine maruz kaldığından sahile karşı olan sırt kenarını işgal etmiş iken barınamadık. 2 - Kıtaat-1'Saire de aynı akibete uğradı sanırım. 3 - Zabtettiğimiz sırtı alay 2Tden mürettep ve alay 33'den birer bölükle işgal ediyorum. Ve siperlerle tahkim ettirmekteyim, arz olunur. Alay 27 K. Kaymakam MEHMET ŞEFİK Sağ cenahtan ve sol cenahtan dahi atideki raporlar vürut 40 ediyor: On Dokuzuncu Fırka Kumandanlığına Saat 2,30 evvel 15/2/1331 Akşamdan beri sarf olunan bunca himmetlere, verilen bunca zayiata mukabil maatteessüf umum hatt-ı harpteki asker zebun düşmüş, kıtaat yekdiğerine karışmış, hiç bir vasıta ile efradı yerinden oynatamayacak bir hale gelmişlerdir. Bu hale de verilen nispetsiz şüheda ve mecruhin sebep olmaktadır. Efradm, maatteessüf umumiyetle kuvve-i maneviyesi kırıl· mış gibidir. Tekmil kıtaat istinat ve ihtiyat kuvvetlerini sarfet· mişlerdir. Düşmanı buradan tart etmek için küçük fakat muntazam bir taburun bile kafi olacağı hissedilmektedir. Sabah olma- 60 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAPORU dan evvel umum hatlardan ateşi kestirip ve bir tabur ka harbe girmemiş kuvvet ileriye sürülürse, maksadın hasıl ola ğına ümitvarız. Yoksa yekdiğerine bu derece karışmış bir as1 bu gece karanlığında tefrik ve ileriye sevk kabilolmuyor. Düşman Üç taraftan tamamıyle sarılmıştır. Arkası deniz, Cephemizde bulunduğu mevki gayet sarp ve muhafazalıdır. S cenahtan akşamdan beri edilen ikdam sayesinde ancak bir ist karnını zapt edebildik. Müşkülat-ı maruzaya bir çare-i acil i haz ı kemal-i ehemmiyetle maruzdur. 64. Alay K. SERVET 57. Alay ii Binbaşı AVNİ Fırka Kumandanlığına Saat 3 evvel, 15/2/133 Alay 77'nin dört bölükten ibaret alayımıza ihtiyat verilı kuvvetinin dört neferinden bile istifade edilemedi. Akşama kad vaki olan harp te zaten altı bölükten ibaret olan alayda beş zat ve iki taburdan 6 manga asker kalmıştır. Kusuru şehit ve yan ve ne olduğu belli olmayan kısımdır. Alay 33 ise akşamüstü sa, 6,30 sonrada mevki-i harbe geldi. Ve cüzı bir surette de tecavü de bulundu. Binaenaleyh tekrnil alay kumandanıarı ne yapma lazım geldiyse yaptığımız halde ateş kestirrnek ve emir dinle rnek ve mevkilerinde tutmak kabil değildir. Son derece kuvve maneviyeleri bozuktur. Kilometrelerle imtidat eden ormanlığı içerisine dalmıştır. Toplamanın ihtimali yoktur. Bunların d ileriye sevkine ihtimal yoktur. Şu hal devam ettiği takdirde fel~ ket yüzde yüz muhakkaktır. Başka asker mi gönderilecek, yoks buraca bir tertibat mı yapılacak, bu baptaki emirlerine şiddetI intizar etmekteyim. Ve icraat-ı serialarına muntazır bulunduğur selamet-i vatan namına maruzdur. 72. Alay K. Binbaşı MÜNİR ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAPORU 61 Fırka 19 Kumandanlığına 41 Saat 3 evvel, 15/2/1331 Taburumdan 3 manga bir kuvvet ile bir zabit, alay 33 harp etmiyor firar ediyor. Emir tanımıyor. Düşman sol cenahtan hat siperlere de gitmediler. Yalnız kıtarnı 3 defa hücum ettirdim. Kimse takip etmiyor. Burası fena hezimete mübeddelolacaktır. Alay 27 yani sağ cenah istikametinde avdet ettim. Tabur 2 Kumandanı H ÜSEYİN RıZA Fırka 19 Kumandanlığına Saat 5,20 evvel, 15/2/1331 Düşman sol cenahımızdan ilerleyip avcılarımızı yerlerinde durdurmak için en son şiddet kullanıldığı halde yine arkası alınamıyar. Ahval calib-i nazar-ı dikkattir. Alay 33 K. Kaymakam ŞEVKİ Mumaileyh alay kumandanına düşmanın herhalde tevkif edilmesi lüzumu ve sol cenaha yeni gelen bir alayı sevkedeceğimi bildirdim. Bunlar ve bunlara mümasil tahrifi ve şifahi rapor ve haberler saat 5 sonraya kadar tevali etmeğe başladı. Ben gecenin zulmetine inzimam eden yorgunluk ve emr ü kumanda ve sevk u idaredeki noksan ve bazı kıtaatın inzibatsızlığı yüzünden 14 nisan günü kazanılmış olan muvaffakıyeti neticeye isal etmek için lüzumu derecede şiddetli davranılmamış olduğunu ve bunun neticesi olarak mevazii asliyesinden denize doğru atılmış olan düşmanın takip ediIememiş bulunduğunu ve bir taraftan da daha başka düşman kuvvetinin ihraç edilerek bozgun düşman kıtaatını canlandırdığını ve terkettikleri halde, kıtaatımız tarafından, bazı istikametlerden gelen ateşten içtinaben, muhafaza edilınemiş olan mevzilerinin tekrar işgal ve mü- 62 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAPORU dafaa edilmeğe başlandığını anlıyordum. Bunun üzerine kaza Ian hatta tevakkuf ve sebat etmeğe karar verdim. Berveçhi ati emirler verilmiştir: Alay 72 Kumandanlığına Merkez gerisinde topçu mevziindı Saat 5,20 evvel 15/2/1331 Sağ cenah ve merkezde vaziyetimiz pek mükemmeldir. S, cenah kıtaatı da bulunduğu vaziyeti ıslah ve herhalde işgal eyl, dikleri mevkileri muhafaza edecektir. İcap eden takviye kıtaa kolordudan talep olunmuştur. Alay 77 ve alay 33 kumandanh rıyle irtibatta bulununuz ve bu emrin kendilerine tebliğiyle ht üç alayaksamının vaziyetini, emr ü kumandasını siz deruht ediniz. Ben doğrudan doğruya sizinle muhaberede bulunacağır ve bana en evvel vaziyeti bildiriniz. Karşınızdaki düşman kuvve takriben ne kadardır. On Dokuzuncu Fırka Kumandan Kaymakam M. KEMAL Alay 57 ve Alay 64 Kumandanlıklarına Saat 6 evvel, 15/2/133] takdirdir. Dü atvt ilerlernesıne mey an verilmeye anılan ,za&] e zemdir. Orada emr ü kumandayı tevhit ve alay 64 kumanda- ..-- nıyle beraber bulunarak siz (alay 57 kumandanı) benim ile irtibatı muhafaza ediniz. Fırka 19 Kumandanı Kaymakam M. KEMAL ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAPORU 63 Merkezde bulunan alay 27 kumandanının zapt ettiği sırtı siperlerle tahkim ettiğini bildirmiş ve mumaileyhin karar ve icraatı tasvip edilmiş idi. Ahval-i cariye telefonla peyderpey üçüncü kolordu kumandanlığına bildirilmiş ve Maltepe'de muhafaza edilmekte olduğunu zanettiğim kolordu ihtiyatından kuvvet gönderilmesini dahi arz etmiştim. Müşarünileyh kolordunun gönderecek kuvveti olmadığını, elinde bulunan bir makineli tüfek bölüğünün tahrik edildiğini, bulunan hatta kıtaatı toplayarak ve tahkimat yaparak sebat etmek lüzumunu ve taht-ı kumandamda mühim kuvvetler olduğunu, bunların bir kısmının ihtiyat olarak toplanabileceğini, düşmanın kolay kolay ilerlemeyeceğini emir buyurmuşlar ve Başkumandan vekili paşa hazretlerinden alınan telgrafnamede, bugün ıstanbul'dan takviye kıtaatı gönderilmeğe başlanılacağı, bir adım bile çekilmek caiz olmadığı, karşımızdaki düşmanın herhalde bizden daha iyi vaziyette bulunmadığının emredilmekte olduğu ve sebat için her ne yapmak iktiza ediyorsa, bu gece behemehal icra edilmesi ve kıtaata yalnız emir vermekle ikti fa olunmayarak takibat-ı şedide icrası lüzumu bildirilmekte idi. Kolordu kumandanı aş azretleri gece yarısından sonra haber zabiti olarak erkan-ı harbiyesinden YüzbaşLfuJrhaneddin ~diyi dahi Kemalyeri'ne nezdime göndermiş idi. Mumaileyh "Kumandan paşanın, bugün akşama kadar gayet iyi haberler verdiğim halde, gece vaziyetin yeni kuvvetler talebini istilzam edecek surette tahavvülünü anlayamadığını ve benim vaziyeti nasıl gördüğümü ve ne karar verdiğimi" müşarünileyh kolor@.. kumandanı tarafIDdan soruyo du. Ben mumaileyhe yeniden tafsila vermeğe lüzum görmedim. Çünkü ııı meydan muharebesi safaha ını ve her safha için mukarreratı ve icraatımı Kolordu kumandanına arz mışhm ve binnetıce kazanılan mevazide durmağa da karar vermiştim. Fakat asıl maksadım neticeyi almak üzere taarruza devam etmek olduğundan, tahassül eden vaziyete göre kuvay-i kafiye istiy.or idim. 14 nisan meydan muharebesinde yanımda bulunan ve gece dahi kısmen vaziyetin şahidi olan Almanyalı Erkan-ı Harp Binbaşı 64 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERl RAPORU Raymond'u * vaziyeti izah ve kuvvet talebi için geriye göndt miştim. 43 Mumaileyh saat 5,45 evvelde atideki raporu veriyordu: Fırka 19 Kumandanlığına "İskeleye çıkmış olan bir alay şimdi Kocadere istikametine size gelecektir. Bir fırkanın serian gönderilmesi ordu kumandaı lığına yazılmıştır. Kuvay-i im a ıyenin vüruduna değin daim mevzilere hakim bulunmanız atiup ve mültezemdir. Yeni bi topçu kumandrınının tayini ve eskisinin tebdili hakkında yazı * Almanyalı binbaşı Raymond ordu kumandanının emir ve tensibiyle e dokuzuncu fırka erkan-ı harbiyesine gönderilmişti. Mumaileyhin gönderilece, hakkında üçüncü kolordu kumandanlığının telefon ile vuku bulan şifahi beyanatıL karşı, fırka erkan-ı harbinin İzzettin Beyolduğu, Raymond Bey'in vürudu haline İzzettin Bey'in mevkiinin nazar-ı dikkate alınması icap edeceği hususunda nazar dikkatlerini celbettim. Fakat ordu kumandanının arzusu hasebiyle nezdimde bı lundurulması lüzumu tekrar edildi. Bu suretle mumaileyh 14 nisan günü Kema yeri'ne gelmiş ve seyirci ve misafir sıfatıyle bulunuyordu. Gündüzleri Kemalyeri'n gelir, geceleri Biga/ı'ya giderdi. Fırka erkan-ı harbi İzzettin Bey'i tanıdığım, iktida ve kifayeti ve emniyet ve itimat ettiğim ahlak ve ciddiyeti hasebiyle fırka erkan· harbiyesine celbetmiş olduğumdan erkan-ı harbiye vezaifini bittabii başka birisin tevdi edemezdim. Maamafih bir defa gönderilmiş olduğundan Raymond Bey'deı de istifade etmeği düşündüm. Mumaileyhe 18 nisan taarruzundan sonra cepheye giderek kıtaatın iadeintizamı hususunda kumandanlara muavenet ve delalet etmesini teklif ettimse de böyle bir işi yapmaktan müstenkif göründü. Kıtaatımızın ve düşman vaziyeıin gösterir bir kroki tanzim eylemesini emreyledim. Bir kroki üzerinde serapı yanlış bir vaziyet çizdi. Nazar-ı askerisi 1500 metre önümüzde bulunan tarafeyr vaziyetini tayin enerniyecek kadar mahdut idi. Bir defasında da Kanhsırt'a gidere~ orada münasip bir mahalde bir cebel to unun yeri için bir mevzi intihap etmesm sö ledi opçu zabiti olmadığından böyle bir vazifeyi yapmakta mazur olduğunu ileri sürdü. Bir erkan-ı harp zabitinin sunuf-ı selase tabiyesine kufu olacağını zikrederek mezkfır vazifeyi ifa etmesı lazım geleceğini söyledimse de adem-i vukuf beyan etti. En nihayet mumaileyhin hiç bir işe aramayacağını ve ken . . e başka bir vazife verilmes' üzumunu Kolordu Kuma danına z eyledim. Cevaben "Raymond Bey kendiliğinden orôu zabitiair" dediler. Bu sıfatla da bir müddet daha gündüzleri bir kaç saat gelip geceleri gitmek suretiyle kaldıktan sonra bilahara orduca kendisine Asya grubunda bir vazife verilerek o tarafIara gönderilmiştir. ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAPORU 65 mıştır. Eğer ister iseniz şimdiden eski kumandanı geriye gönderirsiniz. Kumandan paşaya vuku bulan maruzatım üzerine teliikki eylediğim emir bundan ibarettir". * * * 15 Nisan günü sabahı görülen vaziyet şu idi: Düşman sağ 44 cenahırnız karşısında YÜkseksırt'ın sahile ve cenuba mütcveccih kısmında Kömürkapı deresi içinde yamaçlara tutunmuş bir halde. Buna mukabil kıtaatımız Cesarettepesi'nde ve Karayörük deresine hakim sağrılarda bulunuyordu. Merkeztepe'deki düşman tepenin hatt-ı balasında, bunun karşısındaki kıtaatımız Ortas/rt'ında. Kırml2/slrt ve Kanlısırt'ta hatt-ı bala tekrar düşman tarafından işgal edilmiş ve buna mukabil bizim kıtaatımız mezkur hatt-ı balanın şarkında ve karşısında bulunuyordu. Alay 33 iki taburuyle sol cenahı ve bir taburuyle merkezdeki alay 27'yi takviye ediyordu. Düşman gündüz dahi ihraca devam ediyordu. Ve ihraç olunan düşman kıtaatı ileri sevk edilerek birinci hatları takviye ediyordu. Düşman takviye olundukça, vaziyet-i umurniyesini tasruh için cephenin bazı noktalarında ufak ufak taarruzlarla kendince münasip mevzilere kadar ilerliyordu. Bu meyanda Kan!ıs/rt cihetinden sol cenahımıza sabahtan beri tazyik yapıyordu. Kıtaatımız umum cephede iade-i intizam ve tahkimatla iştigal ediyorlardı. Taht-ı kumandama verilmek üzere tahrik edileceği bildirilmiş olan alay, 125'inci alay idi. Mezkilr alay öğleden sonra saat 1-2 arasında Kemalyeri civarına muvasalat etmişti. Bundan bir tabur derhal sol cenahımızı takviye ederek düşmanın o cihetten taarruz eden aksamını mukabil taarruzla tardetmek üzere hareket ettirilmiştir. Bu taburun öğleden sonra ancak saat 4'den sonra maksut mahalle muvasa1at ve işe başladığı görülmüştür. Ve saat 1,20 sonra üçüncü kolordu kumandanlığına atideki maruzatta bulunulmuştur : "Düşmanın gelen 9 mi.kliye gemisinden ihraç olunmaya başlayan kuvvetlerin birinci hatlarını teksif etmek üzere ileri gönderildiklerini görüyorum. Bundan başka daha 8 nakliye gemisi yaklaşmaktadır. Düşmanın mühim kuvvetlerini bu sahaya çı- F.5 66 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU karacağını tahmin ediyorum. Sol cenahımıza devam eden arruzu tevkife yeni gelen alaydan bir taburu memur ett Diğer iki tabur ihtiyattadır. Bizim birinci hattımız düşma 200-300 metre karşısındadır. Bu vaziyette tekasüf eden düşn karşısında beklemek tehlikelidir. Netice-i kat'iyeyi kazanm kifayet edecek taze kuvvetin sürat-i celbi maruzdur." Fırka 19 Kumand Kaymakam M. KEMAL 15 Nisan günü balacla izah olunan tarzda güzeran eylemiş Ve 15 - 16 için verilen f ırka emri berveçhi atidir : Fırka Emri 1 - Düşman bugün sol cenahımız aleyhine dün gece ald takviye kıtaatıyle taarruza kıyam eylemiş ise de, alay 125 tabu tarafından bu taarruz defedilmiştir. 2 - Fırka bulunduğu mevzide düşmanın bütün teşebbüsa 4S taarruziyesini menedecektir. Binaenaleyh kıtaat elyevm işgal i ( lemiş bulundukları mevzileri suret-i kat'iyede elde bulundurar her an mukabil taarruz ile ikmal-i vazifeye hazır bulunacakt 3 - Bugün alay 125 ile takviye olduğumuz gibi, bu geced itibaren dört taraftan kuvay-ı saire de nakledilmeğe başlayaca tır. Bu kuvvetlerin vüruduna kadar vaziyetimizin muhafaz, selamet-i vatan namına elzemdir. 4 - Fırkanın işgal eylemiş olduğu mevzi üzerindeki cüz tamların taaddüdü hasebiyle emr ü kumandanın tanzimi berve hi ati icra edilmiştir : Sağ cenah kuvveti (alay 57, alay 64, alay 72-3) alay 57 ki mandanı Binbaşı A v n i Beyin emr ü kumandası altındadır. Merkez kuvveti (alay 27, alay 32 den bir tabur) alay 27 kı mandanı Kaymakam Ş e fi k Beyin emr ü kumandası altındadı Sol cenah kuvveti (alay 72 ve alay 77 aksarnı, alay 33, ala 125 tabur 1) alay 33 kumandanı Kaymakam Ş e v k i Beyin emr kumandası altındadır. ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 67 5 - Kıtaat işgal eyledikleri mevzileri bu gece de tahkim at icrasıyle takviye edecekler ve istinat ve ihtiyat takarrüpleriyle tertibat-ı tabiyeviyyeyi behemehal alacaklar, düşmanı yakından keşfedeceklerdir. Bu tertibatta zabitan, noksan mahalleri küçük zabit, münasip efrat ile ikmal ederek kumanda inzibatını behemehal temin edeceklerdir. 6 - Sağ cenah ve merkez esas kuvvetleri ve alelumum kıtaat yekdiğeriyle temas ve irtibatı derhal tesis ve daima muhafaza edeceklerdir. 7 - Topçu bataryaları düşmanın piyade kıtaatımıza karşı olan tesiratını tenkis ve piyademizin kabiliyet-i taarruziyesini tezyit etmek hususunu nazar-ı dikkat önünde bulundurarak bilhassa düşman siperlerini ve mitralyözlerini tahrip danesi ile tahribe çalışacaklardır. 8 - Alay 125 mitralyöz (2 inci taburu noksan) ihtiyat-ı umumi olarak şimdi bulunduğu sol cenah gerisinde kalacaktır. 9 - Ben merkezdeki topçu mevziindeyim. Fırka 19 Kumandanı Kaymakam M. KEMAL Haşiye : Hergün efradın karınıarı behemehal doyurulacak, cephane noksanı ikmal edilecektir. Cephane kolları Kocadere köyünde, erzak anbarı ve fırınlar Bigalı köyünde ve Maydos'tadır. Sıhhiye bölüğü, sargı merkezi Kocadere köyü civarındadır. 16 NİsAN GÜNÜ Yevm-i mezkfırda düşman bazı ihracatta bulunmuş, suret-i umumiyede umum cephesinde topçu ve piyade ateş faaliyeti göstermiş ve tahkimatla iştigal etmiş ve en mühim olarak sağ cenahımız aleyhine taarruz teşebbüsünde bulunmuş ise de, tevkif edilmiştir. 68 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU Onaltı nisan akşamı verilen fırka emri: Fırka Emri 46 1 - Düşman bugün mühim kuvay-ı imdadiye ihraç edej miştir. Sağ cenahımlZ aleyhine öğleden sonra icrasına teşeb ettiği taarruz sağ cenah kuvvetlerimizin fedakarlığı sayesi] iki saat zarfında mukabil taarruzla defedilmiştir. Cephede göstermek istediği faaliyet topçu ve piyadelerimi gayretiyle derhal iptal edilmiştir. Sol cenahımlZa koyduğu top, mitralyöz ve biraz piyade~ tamamen ezmek için tertibat-ı lazimeyi bu gece aldıracağ. Topçumuzun bugünkü atışları tesirinden düşman avcı sipeı rini kat'iyen takviye edememiş, hatta ateşin devamı müd, tınce bazı aksamında siperlerden geriye kaçanlar olduğu sun mahsusada icra ettirdiğim keşfiyat ve tarassudat neticesinde tahakkuk etmiştir. Topçularımıza teşekkür ederim. Yalnız düşman bu tesirimizden kurtulmak için bayrak sallamak hilekarlığın bulunduğu bugün kahraman piyadelerimizin böyle bir bayr sallayanların üzerine atılarak tepelemeleri ve bayrağı almaları: sabit olmuştur. Topçular bu hususa dikkat etmelidir. 2 - Kuvvetlerimize gayet mükemmel yeni çıkmakta bu nan daha beş tabur piyade, mitralyöz ve topçu iltihak etmek ü; redir. Bu kuvvetlerin iltihakında inşallah karşımızdaki düşma son darbe-i kat'iyeyi vuracağlZ. Beş gün ve beş geceden beri ~ yan-ı takdir kahramanlıklarınlZın mükafatını iktitaf etmek iç bulunduğunuz mevaziin bu gece tahkimatını tezyid ederek kıtaatınızın irtibat ve intizam ve emr ü kumandasını bir kat da: temin ve istinat ve ihtiyat kuvvetinizi lüzumunda hemen istirr edecek bir halde bulundurmak hususunda şimdiye kadar gösterdiğiniz gayrette devam eylemenizi ve askerinizi mümkün ( duğu kadar çok istirahat ettirmek ve uyutmak cihetlerini nazaı dikkatte tutmanlZı tavsiye ederim. Bu hususatın temini için kıtaat kumandan ve zabitanın bizzat kıtaatı bu gece gözden geçirmesiyle kanaatbahş bir suret temin edilmesiyle olabileceğini unutmayınız. ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 69 3 - Topçular endaht icrasında bizim piyadelerimizi daima tarassut altında bulundurmalı, mutazarrır etmemek için fevkaIade dikkatli bulunmalarım kat'iyen talep ederim. 4 - Kolordu süvari bölüğü Kabatepe şim al-i şarkisinde bulunarak düşmanın sağ cenahtaki her türlü faaliyetini daimi tarassut altında bulunduracaktıf. Bu bölüğün bundan başka en mühim vazifesi topçu mevaziimizle Kocadere köyü arasında şimalden cenuba inen vadilerde devriyeler gezdirerek hatt-ı harpten hiç bir neferin kendi kendine çekilmiş olmasına imkan bırakmayacaktır. 5 - Ben cümlenizce malum bulunan merkezdeyim. On Dokuzuncu Fırka Kumandam Kaymakam MUST AF A KEMAL ı 7 NİSAN GÜNÜ Bugüne kadar mesbuk hidematım kolordu kumandanlı- 47 ğınca atideki telgrafla takdir edilmiştir : ıg- Fırka Kumandam Mustafa Kemal Beye Hidemat-ı faalane ve fedakarinize bir mükafat olmak üzere nam-ı""iıami-i hazret-i ad' 'e izafetle taraf-ı ~alalarına' bir gümüş ımtıyaz arp madalyası gönderildi. Geceli gündüzlü devam Men harbı muvattakıyetkarane birsurette idare ederek her an bir başka surette tecelli etmekte olan ~idmet-i fedakarinizin tevalisini bekler ve an samimülkalb tebrik' evlerım. Maıyetınızdeki z~bitan ve etrattan harp imtiyaz ve liyakat madalyasına kesb-i liyakat edenleri de bildiriniz. Gümü, Imtiyaz Madalya. Üçüncü Kolordu Kumandam Mirliva ESAT Yevm-i mezkfırda um um cephede ateş muharebesi oldu. Mühim olarak sağ cenahımızda siperlerimize taarruz eden düşman alay 57 tabur 3 ve alay 64 tabur 1 'in mukabil süngü hücum1!Yle püskürtü1üp mecbur-ı firar edilmiştir. - ......--...... ........ 70 ARIBURNU MtnIAREBELERİ RAPORU Henüz istimal edilmemiş kuvvetim alay 125'in iki taburu idi Bundan başka beşinci fırkanın 14'üncü alayı saat 5 evvelde Koca· dere'nin garbına vasıl olmuştu. Beşinci fırkanın diğer kıtaatı dahi vürud edecekti. Düşmanın takviye kıtaatı alarak tamamen yerleşmesini veya yeniden taarruza geçmesini muhtemel görüyordum. Bu sebeple taht-ı kumandama verilen yeni kuvvetlerin vürudundan istifade ederek 18 nisan günü düşmana taarruz etmeğe karar verdim. Mıntıka kumandanlarını berveçh-i ati emrimle Kemalyeri'ne nezdime celb ve kendilerine talimat-ı şifahiye ve evamir-i lazime verdim: Emir Sureti Düşmanın, 6 günden beri iki defa taarruz ederek denize döktüğümüz ve arazinin menaatinden dolayı neticeye kadar şiddetli takip edememek yüzünden barınabilen aksarnı himayesinde, kuvvet çıkarmak suretiyle vakit geçirdiği ve fakat mahvettiğimiz kuvvetlerinin iki fırkadan fazla olduğu üseranın ifadesi ve elde edilen vesaik-i kat' iye ile anlaşılmaktadır. Seddülbahir ve Kumkale cihetinde dahi hal hemen aynı olmuştur. Binaenaleyh düşmanın Boğaz istihkamatını sukut ettirmek için bunca gemilerle getirdiği kuvvet karşımızdaki bakıyyetüs-süyuftan ibaret kalmıştır. Düşmanın hal-i harekatına nazaran yerleşti ği mevzilerde günlerce bizi işgal ve iğfal ederek yeniden uzaklardan kuvvet getirmek niyetinde olduğunu tahmin ediyorum. Bu sebeple karşımızda bulunan düşmanı bire kadar hepimiz ölerek behemehal denize dökmek lazım olduğu kanaat-i vicdaniyesindeyim. Vaziyetimiz düşmana nazaran zayıf değildir. Düşmanın kuvve-i maneviyesi tamamen mahvolmuştur. Mütemadiyen siper yapmakla kendisine bir me1ce aramaktadır. Siperleri civarına bir kaç mermi düşmekle derhal kaçtığını kendi gözlerinizle gördüğünüz düşmanı kaçırmak için daha çok teemmü1e lüzum yoktur. İçimizde ve kumanda ettiğimiz ~skerlerde Balkan hacaletinin i . as ı görmekten ıse, a 6lmeği terci e enlerin acağı.t!ı kat'i~bu . ayet böyleleri olduğunu hissediyorsanız, derhalonları kendi ellerimizle k~mı elizelim. Şimdiye kadar ihraz ettiğiniz muvaffakıyeti itmam için taze ve mükemmel ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 71 efrattan mürekkep yeni bir alay taht-ı kumandama verilmiş ve bu alay hatt-ı harbe vasıl olmuştur. Henüz harp etmemiş mükemmel daha iki taburumuz vardır. Bu gece daha iki taburun muvasalatına intizar ediyorum. Bundan başka kuvvetlerin muvasalatına intizar, geçecek müddet zarfında düşman dahi aynı derecede ve belki daha fazla kuvvet alabileceğinden, gayri caizdir. Binaenaleyh bu taze kuvvetle Cenab-ı Hakkın muavenet-i samadaniyyesine sığınarak varın düşmana taarruz eylemek cihetindeyim. Bu taarruz şimdiden berveçh-i ati hazırlanacaktır: Piyadelerimiz düşmanın siperlerinde bulunan avcılarına bugün akşama kadar ateş muharebesi icra edecektir. Topçumuz bataryalarına benim tarif ettiğim cephelerde ateşe devam ile onu zedeleyecek ve piyademizin serbest ateşini temin edecektir. Bilhassa düşman mitralyözlerini iska cektir. Mıntıka kumandanıarı yarınki suret-i hareket hakkında talimat almak üzere öğleden sonra saat ikide bizzat benim yanıma geleceklerdir. Mıntıka Kumandanlarına Tebliğ Olunan Mevaddan Bazı Tadillit ve Tertibata Ait Hususat Mevcut tertibatta berveçh-i ati tadilat İcra olunacaktır: "Merkez ve sol cenah nam ı altında bulunan gruplar Kaymakam Ş e fi k Beyin kumandasında birleşecektir. Kanlısırt'ta denize nazır olan tepecik muhkem surette kuvvetli olarak tutulacaktır. Bu sırtta cenuba doğru uzanmış olan hatlar hazfolunacaktır. Buna mukabil Kanbsırt'ın cenubunda zaten müstahzar olan avcı hendeklerini işgal edecektir. 7Tinci alayın oradaki kuvvetleri Kabatepe'ye gidecek, orada 2Tinci alayın kuvvetlerini tebdil edecektir. Tabur alayına iltihak edecektir. 2Tinci alay düşmanın tamamen merkezi karşısında bulunan kuvvetlerinin bulunduğu mevzii yeni gelmiş bulunan 14'üncü alaya sükunetle teslim ettikten sonra bu kuvvetler toplanarak alay 2Tnin ihtiyatını teşkil eder. 125'inci alayın sağ cenah topçu mevzii civarında bulunan taburu eski mahalline (Kemalyeri'ne ) gelecektir. 72 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERI RAPORU Topçu cebel taburundan ayrılan iki top bataryasına ilt edecektir. Bu tadilat ve tertibat hazırlığına şimdiden başlana fakat icraat gece ve kemal-i sükunet ve dikkatle olacaktır. Bu hususat nısfılleyle kadar icra~ikmal edilmiş ve 1 maluıruu verilmış '~inci fırkadan iltihak edecd b~~nduğu mahalle gelecektir. Yarın i sını tasavvur ettiğim taarruza ait evamirimi alaylardan tertic ikmali hakkında malumat alındıktan sonra bildireceğim." 18 - Nisan - 1331 günü ıçın Taarruz Emri 1 -'- BugÜn sağ cenahımızda bulunan alay 57 tabur 3 ve , 64 tabur 1 kendiliklerinden süngü hücumuna kalkarak kar~ rındaki düşmanı dere1ere dökmüşlerdir. Düşman bugünkü piy ve topçu ateşlerimizle fevkalade zedelenmiştir. 49 2 - Kuvvetlerimiz yarın berveçh-i ati taarruz edecektir. 3 - Topçu grupları kendilerine bizzat irae olunan düşman cephelerine sabah saat 5 evvelde ateş küşad edecektir. 4 - Aynı saatte alay 14 düşmanın merkezinde kendi~ bugün irae olunan cepheye ve sol cenah kuvvetleri kendi önlerindeki düşman cephesine taarruz ve düşmanı tard edecekler tamamen sahile hakim ve nazır olan hatt-ı balayı zabt ve iş eyleyeceklerdir. 5 - Sağ cenah kuvveti karşısındaki düşmanı ateşleriyle sararak işgal eyleyecektir. 6 - Beşinci fırka istihkam bölüğü alay 14 ve 19'uncu istihkam bölüğü alay 27 ile beraber bulunacak ve taarruz ve 1 cum esnasında düşmanın vesait-i müdafaasını tahrip ve mevad infilakiyye istimal ve işgal olunacak mevazii tahkim maksadı: piyadeye muavenet edecektir. 7 - Süvari bölüğü sol cenahta bulunacak ve düşmanın s cenahını icabında yaya keşif yaparak keşfedecektir. 8 - Alay 125 tabur 1, tabur 3 ve mitralyöz ve beşiı fırkadan vürud edecek olan taburlar ihtiyat-ı umumi olm ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU 73 üzere bidayette merkez gerisinde benim emrim altında bulunacaktır. 9 - Ben bidayette merkezde topçu mevziinde bulunacağım. Fırka 19 Kumandam Kaymakam M UST AF A KEMAL Sağ cenah kuvvetleri Merkez kuvveti 18/2/1331 Arıburnu muharebesinde 19. Fırkanın niz am-ı harbi r Alay 57 tabur 3, mitralyöz J . (Alay 57 tabur 1, tabur 2, tabur 3 bakıyesinden mürekkep) Alay 64 tabur 1, tabur 2/ Ala 64 i Alay 20 tabur 3 \ y ı Alay 72 tabur 3 Alay 77 tabur 3 ı Alay 14 Alay 15 (tabur 1, tabur 3) Alay 125 (tabur 1, tabur 3) r Alay 27 tabur 1, tabur 3 mitralyöz i Alay 33 tabur 1 J Alay 33 tabur 2, tabur 3 ı Alay 72 tabur 1, tabur 2 Alay 125 tabur 2 i Alay i3 (3 bölüklü iki tabur) Topçu kuvveti: SO Alay 39 tabur 3 sahra (bölük 4, bölük 5) Alay 39 tabur 3 cebel bölük 7 Alay 9 tabur 3 cebel bölük 7 bölük 8 Alay 7 tabur 3 cebel bölük 7, bölük 8 Alay 5 tabur 3 bir batarya ve bir takım İstihkam tabur 3 bölük 4 Sol cenah kuvvetleri (Tabur 2 Bölük 9 Bölük 4 olacak) 74 ARIBURNU MUHAREBELERİ RAPORU Balacla izah olunan mukarrerat ve tertibat berveçh-i kolordu kumandanlığına arzedilmiş ve cevab-ı muvafa: alınmıştır. Üçüncü Kolordu Kumandanlığına Düşmana karşı yarın icra etmeyi tasavvur eylediğim kc taarruz hakkında bugün k.ıtaata tebliLeylediğim f~riı bir suretini takdim ediyorum. Vaziyet başka tedabirin ittihazı lfuum gÖSterecek s~eddUı etmediği-.takdi):& inşaU ~mı tatbike muvaffak olaS!,ğypı ümit ile arz-ı mal ........--- . ....-~ mat eylerım. ~ Fırka 19 Kumandan Kaymakam M. KEMAL Üçüncü Kolordu Kumandanlığına Vaziyet-i muharebede bir tebeddül yoktur. Yarın icrasIl tasavvur eylediğim taarruz içın nezdıme celbeylediğim cüzi tam kumandanıarına ihzarata müteallik verdiğim talimat-ı şifı hiye leffen takdim kılınmıştır. Maksadım evvela düşmanın me] kezinde en kuvvetli ve müstahkem olan noktayı sukut ettirme~ tir. Buna muvaffak olduktan sonra heyet-i umumiye ile düşma üzerine atılıp denize dökmeği muvafık görüyorum. Fırka 19 Kumandan Kaymakam M. KEMAL Fırka 19 Kumandanlığına Yarın sabah düşmana taarruz etmek üzere ittihaz eylediği· niz tertibatı münasip görüyorum. Cenab-ı Hak muvaffakıyel ihsan buyursun. Üçüncü Kolordu Kumandanı Mirliva ESAT Kategori:Arıburnu Kategori:Çanakkale Kategori:Çanakkale zaferi Kategori:Çanakkale muharebesi